


But I Love You, Nonetheless

by Kartt



Series: Gender Fluid T Jeffs [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Cuddling, Emotional Conversation, Feelings, Gender Fluid Character, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 12:13:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6610318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kartt/pseuds/Kartt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James comes home a few days early from a business trip and finds Thomas dressed up in a way he would never imagine, and in turn emotions flow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	But I Love You, Nonetheless

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is my first story so i would really appreciate some feedback on it. Thanks for taking time and reading this :) also I will be updating this series fairly often unless I say otherwise on a later fic. So you can can expect like 1 or 2 stories a week

James closed the car door exhausted, already trying to shimmy out of his suit jacket and tie before he even reached the front door. He took out his keys, unlocked the door, and stepped inside toeing his shoes off and hanging up his coat. He hears shuffling upstairs and smiles. Thomas Jefferson, man of his dreams, his boyfriend, is just right upstairs oblivious to the fact that James came home a day early. James quietly starts to climbs the stairs that will lead him to his boyfriend. 

 

As he approached the door to their bedroom he herd...the clack of high heels? Hesitating James took a step back frown taking over his face. 'It can't.. He couldn't be...could he? No! He can't be!' James' breathing quickened as his thoughts went rampant. He weakly lifts his hand to the door knob. 'I need to know'. 

 

As the door swung open, James saw something he never would have guessed. Thomas Jefferson in a purple high waisted pleated skirt, black blouse with a white Peter Pan collar, and black heels applying lipstick in the full length mirror they have on the wardrobe door. 

 

Thomas whipped around at the sudden noise of the door hitting the wall, causing this skirt to twirl and James' eyes to travel lower. Thomas stared at James in shock, his mouth forming an 'o', he gave a shaky smile and spoke softly "....Hello Mads" he fiddled with the edge of his skirt. "Thomas" James started "what is all..this?" He gestures towards where Thomas stood. He can see Thomas' Addams Apple bob as he swallows. Thomas' eyes began to sting, his face felt hot, dropping the tube of lipstick as well as his head. He felt, quite honestly, ashamed. He felt disgusting. 'Now that he sees me like this...he must not want to be with me'. The tears flowing down felt like they were burning into his skin, "All of this is...its me. This is who I am.." Thomas bit at the inside of his cheek, feeling the warmth of blood indicating him to stop. He looked up to see Madison with a soft look on his face, ready to take in whatever Thomas had to say.   
Thomas took in a gulp of air, wiping his tears away but nonetheless, getting ready for more, "This is who I am James, I'm genderfluid. Yes, I have my suits and ties and shined shoes but I also have skirts and dresses and makeup too. I just... Hide everything under the bed." He kicked up the bed skirt with the point of his heel, revealing the boxes of clothing under the bed. He looked back up to James, continuing on, "I feel both masculine and feminine.. Some days one is more than the other, somedays both take over... Some days.. Somedays I just don't know." He looked at the tube of lipstick lying on the floor now and before he knew it, he watched the tears streaming down his face hit the floor. A couple of minutes passed until he felt James' arms engulf him, caressing him until he looked up to look at James. 

 

"Thomas" James starts making sure Thomas was looking before he continued "..I don't really understand this," he feels Thomas tense in his arms, "but what I do understand is that I love you for who you are. Man, woman, both, neither, it doesn't matter to me. You're still the one I fell in love with" he cradled Thomas' head in his hands, gently wiping away the tears. Thomas let out a wet laugh, surprised yet relieved that James felt this way. 

 

Thomas looked up at James with wet eyes and a large smile. He took everything in Thomas' large doe eyes, his beautiful lips painted red, his cheeks still red from the tears, he couldn't help it, he leaned down pressed their lips together. "You look beautiful" James breathed into Thomas' ear causing him to shudder.

 

Thomas, gaining his confidence back, moved so he was laying across the bed. "Of corse I am Maddy, my body was built to look good in anything!" He winked. James huffed out a laugh and crawled up the bed until he could pull Thomas into his chest. 

 

"Now if you don't mind love, I've had a long few days and I just wanna cuddle the one I love and go to bed" 

 

Thomas laughs "Alright Maddy let me just," he un-straps his heels and takes them off "take care of this" he gestures to his painted lips. 

 

James groans and pulls Thomas back down against him "Don't. I like it" 

 

Thomas, who quickly recovered from the surprise. 'Hmmmm..save that thought for later' he kissed James one last time before said man fell asleep, leaving Thomas to bask in the warm embrace.

**Author's Note:**

> If Gould like to come talk to me on tumblr you can find me at huffle-puffle


End file.
